


15. Large

by TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG



Series: Twinkstober 2020 [15]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dialogue-Only, Dirty Talk, Drabble, First Time, Humor, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Big Dick, Kinktober, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG/pseuds/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG
Summary: Twinkstober 2020Prompt: largeThat was unexpected.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Twinkstober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923553
Comments: 15
Kudos: 289





	15. Large

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dumb little bit. I've never tried dialogue only before but this was a lot of fun!

"Geralt, fucking- _Wait_ , gods damn it!"

"You're wearing far too many clothes."

"For fuck's sake, could you slow down a little?"

"Going too fast for you?"

"Not as such, but there's something I have to tell you first."

"Are you a virgin?"

"What?! _No_ , why would you even think that, you know I have sex. A lot of it."

"Doesn't mean you're not a virgin in some fashion."

"Well, I'm not one, in _any_ fashion, alright?"

"Then what are we waiting for, exactly?"

"Let me answer your question with a question: are _you_ one?"

"Jaskier, believe it or not, you're not the first man I've been with."

"I suspected as much, given the whole 'pubescent boys locked in a castle with not a girl in sight' bit, but that's not actually what this is about."

"Then what?"

"Ugh. Maybe I should just show you."

"..."

"Could you please say something? Anything?"

"What the fuck is _that_?"

"I believe it's called a cock, dear heart."

"Are you part centaur? Because-"

"If you say because I'm hung like a horse, I will bite you."

"Can I...?"

"I don't know. _Can_ you?"

* * *

"You know - _fuck_ \- I'm not a religious person as such, but gods, I think I might have to pop round to the next temple of Melitele we come across and donate a fuckton of candles or whatever it is one does to thank her."

"Hnn."

"Oh, don't look at me like that, no one's ever managed this! At least not - oh _fucking shit_ \- without a whole lot of rather unattractive choking. Let me have my moment, will you?"

"Hmm."

"Gods, do that again, _please_!"

* * *

" _Fuck_ , Jaskier."

"Hmm, we'll make a poet of you yet."

"Shut up and fuck me."

"With pleasure, dearest."

* * *

"Gods, you feel absolutely divine, darling."

" _Hnn_."

"I quite agree."

* * *

"Hnng, _Jaskier_ , h-"

"What was that?"

" _Harder_."

"Geralt, are you sure, I don't want to hurt-"

"Fuck's sake, Jaskier, I'm a Witcher, I can _take_ it."

"In that case."

" _Fuck!_ "

* * *

"Geralt, I'm gonna-"

" _Jaskier_."

"Oh fuck, dearest, dearest heart, are you- _Motherfuck_ \- Geralt!"

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Stop asking me that."

"You're crying, of course I'll ask."

"I'm _fine_."

"You don't look fine."

"Oh, come off it."

"So you were a virgin."

"I wasn't!"

"But no one's ever actually gone through with taking your absolute monster of a cock."

"..."

"Jaskier."

"Alright! Yes, I've never actually fucked anyone before! Happy?"

"Very. I'm glad I got to be your first."

"I hate you. Come here and kiss me."

**Author's Note:**

> Come at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/formerly_as_g?s=09)!


End file.
